kung fu panda 3: po y tigresa
by Po Y Tigresa
Summary: El Maestro Shifu, los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero del Dragón regresan al Valle de la Paz, pero alguien a quien creían por muerto, los espera, ¿qué pasara ahora? Esta es mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, espero sus comentarios y sus criticas.
1. Chapter 1

**PO Y TIGRESA**

Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Po había vencido a Lord Shen, en el restaurante de fideos del Sr. Ping, el ganso esperaba a que su "pequeño" panda regresase de la ciudad de Gongmen. Cuando el Sr. Ping iba a volver a atender a sus clientes, vio una gran multitud de personas en la entrada del Valle. El Sr. Ping pensó que se trataba de alguna pequeña discusión de propietarios de las tiendas que habían por ese lugar, entonces no le dio importancia y se volvió a la cocina a servir a sus clientes. De repente entro por la puerta del establecimiento una pequeña conejita blanca con una túnica verde, gritando:

Conejita: ¡SEÑOR PING, SEÑOR PING!

Sr. Ping: (saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la pequeña conejita) ¿qué pasa pequeña?

Conejita: (saltando de alegría) ¡ya vino, ya vino!

Sr. Ping: ¿Quién vino?

Conejita: ¡el Guerrero del Dragón, ya vino de Gongmen!

Sr. Ping: (con cara de asombro) ¡el Guerrero del Dragón!, ¡PO!

Al oír al Sr. Ping gritar el nombre del guerrero que los había salvado de Tai Lung, y que volvió a salvar a China, los clientes que quedaban en la tienda fueron directo hacia donde se encontraba la multitud. El Sr. Ping aprovecho a que no habían más clientes y cerró la tienda para ir a darle la bienvenida a su hijo y a invitar a los guerreros a un plato de fideos. Al llegar a la entrada del valle muchas personas estaban rodeando a los recién llegados, las cabezas de Po, Tigresa y Grulla sobresalían de la multitud, ya que eran más altos que los demás.

Sr. Ping: ¡PO!

Aunque el Sr. Ping gritara con todas sus fuerzas el grito de las demás personas no dejaban llegar las palabras del ganso a los oídos del panda. Entonces al Sr. Ping se le ocurrió una idea.

Sr. Ping: (mientras corría hacia la tienda iba hablando solo) conociendo a Po, sé que olerá los fideos y me buscara entre la multitud.

Al llegar a la tienda el Sr. Ping fue donde estaba la olla de fideos, sirvió los fideos en un tazón y se fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la multitud, al llegar allí no había nadie. Entonces fue a paso lento y triste hacia la tienda.

Sr. Ping: (pensaba) seguramente son imaginaciones mías y todavía no ha regresado, lo que no me explico es ¿por qué no están las personas paseando por las calles como de costumbre?

Su pregunta fue respondida al ver que su restaurante estaba lleno de personas , el Sr. Ping entro y vio a su hijo en la cocina atendiendo a algunos clientes, mientras que los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu conversaban en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, así que no he podido publicarla antes, lo siento. Ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia, nunca pensé que la leerían, me siento muy feliz! **** Y ahora sin más interrupciones sigamos con la historia. **

PO Y TIGRESA

Chapter 2

Al ver a su hijo el Sr. Ping fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

Sr. Ping: ¡HIJO! (abrasando a su hijo)

Po: ¡papá! Te extrañe mucho. (Correspondiendo al abrazo)

Sr. Ping: Yo también te extrañe Po.

Po: Te dije que volvería (soltando a su padre del abrazo).

Sr. Ping: No, tú no me dijiste nada, me lo dijo la Maestra Tigresa…. (Mirando hacia donde se encontraba Tigresa)…. ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué tiene tantas heridas?

Po: Recibió un cañonazo de Shen- contesto triste al recordar aquella escena- ah! Una cosa, la sopa que preparaste se acabó, voy a preguntarles a los chicos a ver si quieren sopa de fideos, y a ver si Tigresa va a probar la sopa o prefiere tofu.

Sr. Ping: tofu, eso no es comida, ah! Diles que invita la casa, por salvar una vez más a China.

Po se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los demás guerreros, pero vio que no se encontraban dos personas.

Po: Chicos, ¿Dónde están Tigresa y Víbora?

Grulla: Salieron hace un rato, no creo que tarden en volver.

Mantis: jajajajajjaj.

Po: (sentándose en una de las sillas) ¿qué es tan gracioso Mantis?

Mantis: jajajajajjaj. Que Víbora seguramente estará hablando de maquillajes, vestidos, zapatos y más cosas de chicas. Jajajajajaj.

Mono: ahora que lo dices, sí que tiene gracia jajaajjaj.

Mantis: pero conociendo a Tigresa, seguramente estará hablándole de movimientos de kung fu.

Mono: y Víbora no parará de decirle cosas de chica, jajajaj.

Mantis: pero Tigresa no le hará caso y seguirá hablando de kung fu, jajajajaj.

Grulla: Chicos….

Mono y Mantis: jajjajjaajajajja.

Grulla: Chicos….

Mono y Mantis: jajajajajajjaja.

Grulla: ¡CHICOS!

Mono y Mantis: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Grulla: miren detrás de ustedes.

Mono y Mantis miraron hacia detrás de ellos, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de repente cambiaron su expresión feliz a una de terror, porque detrás de ambos estaban una víbora y una tigresa dando uso de sus apodos como Furiosas.

Tigresa: Cuando lleguemos al Palacio os daremos un regalo de bienvenida, ¿verdad Víbora?

Víbora: Claro que si Tigresa.

Mantis: (con una risita nerviosa) yo…. este… creo que voy a pasar de ese regalo.

Mono: (también con una risita nerviosa) yo igual.

Víbora: no pueden pasar de ese regalo.

Tigresa: ¿No saben que rechazar un regalo es de mala educación?

Po: Bueno, perdón por la interrupción, pero ¿quieren algo de comer?

Víbora: yo sí, ¿podrías darme un plato de sopa de fideos?

Po: claro que sí, y tú Tigresa, ¿quieres probar la sopa de fideos, o prefieres seguir comiendo tofu?

Tigresa: no, quiero probar tu sopa de fideos.

Po: ¡QUE BIEN! Los haré lo mejor que pueda para la mejor guerrera de toda China.

Po se fue hacia el interior del restaurante muy feliz al oír las palabras de la felina, Tigresa se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Po, pero su pelaje lo ocultaba muy bien. Mientras Po con la ayuda del Sr. Ping hacían una olla de deliciosa sopa de fideos, los Cinco Furiosos conversaban alegres con su maestro. Entonces Po salió de la cocina con siete platos de fideos, y puso cada uno enfrente de cada guerrero excepto uno que lo dejo para el final.

Po: (le susurra al oído a Tigresa) para una chica muy especial, una sopa de fideos especiales.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras tanto Po como Tigresa se sonrojaron. Po cogió una silla que estaba vacía y se sentó al lado de Tigresa, como en la cocina del Palacio.

Tigresa observo su plato y algo captó su atención, era un fideo que flotaba, no era como los demás fideos, ese tenía una forma diferente, tenía la forma de un corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdonen la tardanza… me alegre mucho al leer los reviews, en cuanto a la historia, la voy a seguir escribiendo, pero no se si podre publicar los capítulos tan seguidos, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?... bueno vamos con el capitulo 3 de kung fu panda 3: po y tigresa.**

**P.D: kung fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, yo solo los utilizo para hacer una historia.**

PO Y TIGRESA.

Chapter 3.

Víbora estaba sentada al lado de Tigresa conversando con Grulla, hasta que noto que alguien la llamaba con un susurro, Víbora reconoció enseguida de quien era esa voz, y dio media vuelta para ver a una tigresa feliz, señalando con la mirada a su plato, dándole a entender que mirase. Víbora miro el plato de Tigresa y sonrió, después miro a su amiga con una cara como diciendo: "ves, yo tenía razón". Recordándole a Tigresa lo que habían hablado hace un rato.

_**===FLASHBACK===**_

Tigresa y Víbora habían salido un rato a hablar sobre algo que atormentaba a Tigresa. Mientras veían las "figuritas de acción" que habían en los estantes de las tiendas, Víbora convencía a Tigresa de que no estaba enferma.

Víbora: vamos Tigresa, no seas tonta, eso no es una enfermedad, se llama amor. Y en cuanto a esas "cosquillas" que tienes en el estómago, es a causa de los nervios, a menudo se dicen que son mariposas.

Tigresa: pues esas "mariposas" solo aparecen cuando Po está cerca, no sé porque.

Víbora: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tigresa, sabes lo que significa eso?

Tigresa: (con una ceja alzada) no…. ¿qué significa? –Tigresa en realidad si lo sabia pero no quería decírselo a Víbora, le daba mucha vergüenza decirle que le gustaba Po.

Víbora: Tigresa, eso significa que te gusta Po.

Tigresa (fingiendo sorpresa) ¿¡QUÉ!? Jeje…..eso….es….imposible (dijo nerviosa, Víbora había descubierto su secreto.) Víbora…

Víbora: ¿si Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

Víbora: claro Tigresa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Tigresa: pues entonces, prométeme que no se lo diras a nadie.

Víbora: te lo prometo, ahora dime, que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Tigresa: (suspira) bien….pues mi secreto es….que….a mi…..me….

Víbora: que a ti te…. (le animo a seguir Víbora).

Tigresa no estaba segura si contarle su mayor secreto a Víbora, pero al final decidió que si, después de todo Víbora era su única y mejor amiga, sabia que podía confiar en ella.

Tigresa: pues…a mi…(tomo aire y continuo) me gusta Po. (Tigresa al escucharse a si misma se sonrojo, pero gracias a su pelaje lo disimulo perfectamente)

Después de decir esto Víbora sonrió ampliamente, y le dijo a su amiga:

Víbora: ¡LO SABIA!

Tigresa: ¡¿lo sabias?!

Víbora: si, lo sabia, se te veía en la cara como te sentias feliz cuando Po estaba cerca, y que ya no querias seguir viviendo cuando creíamos que Po estaba muerto.

Tigresa: (se puso triste al recordar aquella escena, al ver a Po salir por los aires, llevándose un pedazo del corazón de la felina con él)

Víbora: pero se lo tienes que decir, tiene el derecho a saberlo. Además puede que a él le gustes.

Tigresa: no creo que yo le guste (dijo la felina triste) no creo que quiera estar con alguien que casi lo saca a patadas del Palacio de Jade el primer dia que lo conocio.

Víbora: entonces si crees que no quiera estar contigo, ¿con quien crees que quiera estar?

Tigresa: no sé, tal vez con una panda, o por lo menos alguien más amable que yo. (dijo con unas lágrimas amenazando de salir de los ojos de la maestra)

Víbora: ¿y si te ayudo?

Tigresa: (sonriendo un poco) ¿harías eso por mi, Víbora?

Víbora: claro Tigresa, para eso están las amigas.

Tigresa: gracias Víbora, eres la mejor.

Víbora: (bromeando) ya lo sé, ahora vamos con los demás antes de que se preocupen.

Tigresa: si, vamos.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Shifu: ¿Víbora, Tigresa; ocurre algo?

Víbora y Tigresa: nada maestro.

Todos charlan mientras hablan muy animadamente, hasta que Tigresa termino de comer y dijo:

Tigresa: maestro, si me permite, quisiera ir adelantándome para descansar un poco y ponerme a entrenar.

Shifu: de acuerdo Tigresa, nosotros iremos en un rato, después del entrenamiento quiesiera hablar contigo.

Tigresa: si maestro- dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a su maestro en forma de respeto, juntando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda.

Tigresa salió del restaurante, al salir se puso a cuatro patas y se fue corriendo, quería pensar, estar sola un rato. Tigresa estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sabia que un par de ojos la estaban observando.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de kung fu panda 3: po y tigresa, espero que les haya gustado…¿a quien pertenecerán esos ojos que espiaban a Tigresa?... ¿Quién sera ese alguien que todos daban por muerto?...¿Tigresa y Víbora podrán vengarse de Mono y Mantis? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de kung fu panda 3: po y tigresa.**

**Hasta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, perdonen por la tardanza, pero dos "angelitos" con cola puntiaguda y tridentes, también llamados hermanos pequeños, le pusieron un virus a mi ordenador, pero mi querida tía me presto su ordenador. (pensando: gracias tía, eres la mejor..xD) bueno sin mas interrupciones empecemos con el siguiente capitulo de kung fu panda 3: po y tigresa.**

* * *

P.D: kung fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, yo solo los utilizo para hacer una historia.

PO Y TIGRESA.

Chapter 4

Tigresa subia rápidamente las escaleras del Palacio, quería estar un rato sola, pensar en lo que había hablado con Víbora. Cuando termino de subir todas las escaleras fue hacia su habitación, al llegar entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí, hacia mucho que no estaba en su habitación, pues estaba en Gongmen. Tigresa se dirigió a la ventana, al abrirla no escucho a cierta persona que andaba buscando venganza. Apenas dar media vuelta Tigresa sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, al ver su brazo, vio un dardo incrustado en este.

Tigresa: ¿¡pero qué..!?- Tigresa no termino de hablar porque se desplomo al suelo desmayada…

_**===En el restaurante del Sr. Ping===**_

Los demás guerreros se despedían del Sr. Ping agradeciéndoles por la comida gratis, mientras que el Guerrero Dragón le prometia que volvería a visitarlo, en cuanto pudiese. Mientras iban subiendo animadamente las escaleras apareció nada mas y nada menos que…

Po: ¡TAI LUNG!- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate, al igual que el resto de los Cinco Furiosos y su maestro.-

Shifu: ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Tai Lung: solo venia a daros una pequeña sorpresa –dijo mientras se reia malvadamente (N/A: si es que está palabra existe xD). Dirigiéndose a Po- si no quieres perder a una amiguita mas vale que vayas a socorrerla, buajajjajajj(risa malévola)

Po: ¿qué amigui…..¡TIGRESA!

Po salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras detrás de él corrian unos guerreros preocupados y atonitos al ver al panda correr a tanta velocidad, sin siquiera cansarse.

Po fue corriendo hacia el salón de entrenamientos, pero no había nadie, recordó que Tigresa había dicho que primero iba a descansar un rato y después entrenaría, fue a la cocina, pero allí tampoco había nadie, fue al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, tampoco había nadie, fue al salón de los héroes y nada, Tigresa no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios, entonces fue al ultimo lugar que le quedaba….la habitación de Tigresa. Abrió las puertas sin ni siquiera llamar antes, y allí estaba, Po se asusto al ver a Tigresa inconsciente, fue corriendo a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y la coloco muy delicadamente en su cama, noto que el hermoso pelaje de la felina se iba apagando volviéndose cada vez más gris, Po vio que la felina tenia un dardo clavado en el brazo izquierdo, pero se lo dejo para que llegara Víbora y la examinara, Víbora sabia mucho de venenos y sus antídotos. Segundos después llegaron el resto de los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu.

Po: Víbora, ¿sabes de qué esta hecho esto?- dijo Po señalando el dardo que Tigresa tenía en el brazo.

Víbora rápidamente repto hasta donde estaba Po, cuidadosamente saco el dardo que tenia Tigresa en el brazo con la punta de su cola, y lo observo por bastante tiempo, al final dijo:

Víbora: ya se lo que es, es un veneno muy potente que no recuerdo como se llama pero se me el antídoto de memoria, ahora por favor podrían salir de la habitación excepto tú.- dijo Víbora señalando a Po. El resto obedeció sin decir nada mas, cuando todos hubieron salido Víbora se saco una de las flores que llevaba en la cabeza, exprimió la flor donde antes estaba el dardo y le pidió a Po que aguantase la flor, presionándola levemente, donde estaba la herida, mientras ella iba a por unas vendas para que Po no tuviese que estar todo el rato aguantando la flor. Po solo asintió con la cabeza, e hizo todo lo que le había dicho Víbora.

_**===EN UNA CUEVA CERCANA AL VALLE DE LA PAZ===**_

¿?: Tai Lung, has tardado mucho, ¿Dónde estabas?

Tai Lung: tranquilo tú, solo me "divertia" un rato

¿?: pues la próxima vez, "diviértete" por menos tiempo, necesitamos un plan para mi venganza contra ese sucio panda, buajajjajj (risa malévola)

Tai Lung: querras decir NUESTRA venganza, tú.

¿?: te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

Tai Lung: si…. ¿Cómo te llamabas?...Lord Ken, no, no creo que sea ese, mmmm…. Lord Xen…no, no ese tampoco es…mmmm

Lord Shen: sucio leopardo, es LORD SHEN, ¿entendiste? L-O-R-D S-H-E-N.

Tai Lung: ¿acaso me llamaste "sucio leopardo" te recuerdo que tengo más fuerza que tu y que me deberías estar agradecido, yo te salve la vida, si no fuese por mi, no estarías aqui hoy.

Lord Shen: tienes razón Tai Lung, gracias por salvarme la vida, (dijo apretando la mandibula.)

_**===EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA, EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ===**_

Tigresa estaba acostada en su cama con una sabana roja cubriendola hasta la cintura, mientras que Po estaba al lado de la cama de Tigresa, algo preocupado, el la amaba, pero no sabia como decírselo, y tenia miedo de que lo rechazase o ya no quisiese ser amiga de él.

Po: (susurrando) Tigresa despierta, por favor, abre tus ojos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amada felina entre las de él- déjame ver esos hermosos rubíes rojos que me hipnotizan con solo mirarlos unos segundos seguidos.

Po se quedo toda la tarde con Tigresa velando por si despertaba, quería que cuando despertara lo viera a él primero, quería ser el primero que viese los hermosos rubíes rojos que tenia por ojos esa felina que dejaba a Po hipnotizado cuando lo veian. Todo quedo muy silencioso hasta que Tigresa dijo entre sueños:

Tigresa: po, no te vayas, no….no me dejes sola, no quiero que te vayas, yo….yo…. te….

Po: (pensando: Tigresa, ¿esta soñando conmigo?... eso….es…. ¡GENIAL!

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí llega el capitulo 4 de kung fu panda: po y tigresa, espero que les haya gustado…. Espero su comentarios, criticas buenas y malas, los tomatazos….intentare arreglar mi ordenador para hacer el siguiente capi…**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Po y Tigresa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero me empezaron las clases de nuevo, y estaba estudiando (pensando: malditas clases) pero bueno son necesarias…. Bueno me dijeron que tenia que hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero si los hice cortos fue porque no tenia tiempo en las vacaciones por muchos motivos, o porque no estaba inspirada, pero bueno ahora los intentare hacer mas largos. Por cierto soy una chica, ya varios me han confundido con un chico. Bueno eso es todo.**

**P.D. Los personajes de kung fu panda son propiedad de DreamWorks. **

**PO Y TIGRESA.**

_**===En el sueño de Tigresa===**_

Todo estaba oscuro, Tigresa comenzó a caminar, sin saber a dónde ir. Entonces empezó a escuchar unas voces, una la reconoció enseguida.

Tigresa: ¿Po? – al decir esto todo se ilumino, dejando ver a una leopardo y a Po, abrazándose y dándose caricias y besos. Tigresa avanza hasta ellos, hasta que Po la ve.

Po: (mirándola mal) vaya, vaya, mira quien vino, si es la gran Maestra Tigresa, al parecer, no tuvo bastante.

Leopardo: (mirándola mal) yo no iría hacia donde esta la persona que un dia me amó, y mucho menos si ya tuviese a alguien en mi vida.

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Leopardo: que tú tienes a tu familia y Po ya está ocupado.

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿De qué hablas?

Po: (serio)Tigresa, pensé que eras más lista. Lo que ella quiere decir es que tu ya tienes a….mira por ahí viene. -dijo Po señalando a un tigre que se acercaba con una pequeña tigresita, de unos cuatro años.

Tigre: (se acerco hasta donde estaba Tigresa y le dio un beso en los labios) ¿Cómo estas, amor mío?

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿eh?

Tigresita: (feliz) hola mami

Tigresa: (confundida y nerviosa) ¿ma…mami?

Tigresita: si, soy tu hija.

Tigresa: (confundida y aun más nerviosa) ¿qué….qué está pasando?

Tigre: cariño, ¿qué haces con Po? ¿No y que no querías saber nada más de él?

Po: eso mismo iba a preguntar yo. Si ya no me amas y ya no quieres estar conmigo, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Tigresa: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Po, yo si te amo.

Po: (serio)si claro, ahora lo dices, tú ya los tienes a ellos- señalando al tigre y a la pequeña tigresita- y yo la tengo a ella.-señalando a la leopardo.- Así que, adiós Tigresa, que te vaya muy bien.

Tigresa: (llorando y tomándole el brazo a Po) no Po, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, yo te amo.

Po: (soltando su brazo del agarre de Tigresa) no estás sola, estas con ellos.

Tigresa al soltarse del brazo de Po, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapo la cara con ambas manos.

Tigre: (enfadado) así que en realidad si lo amas, pues bien, ve con quien tú quieras, yo me llevare a nuestra hija, cuando quieras visitarla sabes dónde encontrarnos. –dicho esto cogió a la pequeña tigresita de la mano.

Tigresita: (llorando, e intentando soltarse de la mano de su padre) ¡NOOO, QUIERO QUEDARME CON MAMI! ¡MAMI, QUIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO!

El tigre se fue con la pequeña tigresa llorando, mientras que Po se había ido con la leopardo. Tigresa quedo sola llorando desconsoladamente. Entonces todo se volvió en un silencio de ultratumba, Tigresa se destapo la cara, y para su sorpresa todo se había tornado oscuro. Cuando de repente:

¿?: Tigresa. -la voz era pacifica, podía hacer que cualquiera que estuviera tenso se relajara.

Tigresa: (dejo de llorar y se levanto del suelo) ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez?

Tigresa: ¿Ma….Maestro Oogway? ¿es usted? – al decir esto todo se ilumino dejando ver a una anciana, pero muy sabia tortuga.

Oogway: (sonriente y tranquilo) si, soy yo. ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña? ¿por qué lloras?

Tigresa: (recordando las palabras de Po) no….no es nada.

Oogway: (tranquilo) si no fuera nada no estarías así. Déjame adivinar,¿ es porque Po te dijo que no te ama?

Tigresa: (aguantando las lagrimas) s..si.

Oogway: (tranquilo) ven aquí. –Oogway fue hasta donde estaba la felina y la abrazo, Tigresa al sentir que Oogway la abrazaba, le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar en el escamoso hombro de la tortuga- vamos Tigresa, eso solo te lo puede decir si tú no le dices nada y lo niegas.-se separo del abrazo y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario en el que estaba Tigresa- si lo amas, dicelo y acepta las consecuencias, sean buenas o malas.

Tigresa:(dejando de llorar) espere, Maestro, no se vaya, tengo muchas dudas. ¿Cómo le digo a Po que lo amo? Y…y

Oogway: (la interrumpió) no te preocupes Tigresa, cuando sea el momento las palabras saldrán solas, y esto no es un adiós, es un "hasta luego".

Tigresa solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

Tigresa: gracias maestro.

Oogway: no hay de que, hasta pronto Tigresa.

Cuando Oogway se fue rodeado de pétalos de flor de durazno, todo se volvió oscuro, Tigresa sintió como caía al vacio. Abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no estaba en el mismo sitio de antes, ahora estaba en su habitación. Intento levantarse, pero un agudo dolor se lo impidió, giro un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha al escuchar un suspiro, era Po que parecía triste, miro hacia las manos del panda, entre ellas estaba su "figurita de acción". Al ver que Po estaba triste, decidió posar su mano sobre las del triste panda.

Po, al ver una mano naranja oscura, posada entre las suyas, miro hacia la dueña de esa mano.

Po: ¡ TIGRESA! – le da un abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Tigresa: (respirando forzadamente) Po….yo también….me ….alegro….de verte….pero…..necesito….respirar….

Po: (soltando a Tigresa, sonrojado) lo…lo siento, me emocione demasiado.

Tigresa: (sonriendo) ya lo note. Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Recuerdo que abri la ventana y después todo se volvió negro.

Po: Tai Lung te disparo un dardo envenenado, Víbora te curo, justo a tiempo. (susurrando, triste) crei que te perdería.

Tigresa: (nerviosa) ¿¡qué?!

Po: (nervioso) na…nada, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

Tigresa: (mas calmada) de…de acuerdo, oye, ¿y los demás?

Po: (levantándose y estirando la mano para ayudar a levantar a Tigresa) están en la cocina, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, y Shifu nos dejo los días libres, para poder cuidarte mientras estabas inconsciente.

Tigresa: (tomando la mano de Po, siente un agudo dolor en el brazo, pero lo ignora al sentir la cálida mano de Po) Esta bien…. ¡espera! dijiste durante estos días, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Po: unos cinco días.

Tigresa: ¿¡QUE?! ¡TENGO MUCHO QUE ENTRENAR!

Po: (con voz autoritaria) no, Tigresa, todavía no puedes entrenar, no hasta que tu brazo sane por completo.

Tigresa: (sorprendida por la voz autoritaria de Po) es…esta bien.

Ambos salieron del cuarto de la felina, rumbo hacia la cocina. Al pasar por el Árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial, Tigresa dijo:

Tigresa: voy un rato a el árbol de duraznos, ¿vienes, Po?

Po: claro, vamos. - dicho esto se encaminaron hacia el duraznero.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capi, espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen otra vez por la tardanza. Espero sus comentarios, criticas…**

**Po y Tigresa.**


End file.
